Grâce à elle
by Rosaline-Narcisse
Summary: Ils sont amants mais se détestent presque. Ils sont tous les deux perdus depuis qu'elle est partie. Arriveront-ils à supporter le présent et à construire un futur ? OS écrit pour le concours "Dans neuf mois, toi et moi, on sera trois" organisé par Le Twilight Contest


**Coucou,**

**Voici donc l'OS.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent bien sur à Stéphanie Meyer (**_**chanceuse devant l'Eternel**_**), je ne suis responsable que du contexte de cet OS dans le cadre du concours **"_**Dans neuf mois, toi et moi on sera trois !"**_

* * *

_**Chanson : Heart, The Pretty Reckless**_

Elle se trouve dans le salon de Jasper à moitié nue. Elle ne porte pas de pantalon et pour haut, elle a la chemise du jeune homme. D'ailleurs celui-ci la fixe, le regard emplit de désir en la voyant dans cette tenue. Seulement Isabella n'est pas heureuse. Elle est même triste. Elle se sent seule. Il n'y a que Jasper qui lui trouve un intérêt. Et puis, même pas en fait puisque c'est seulement son corps qui l'intéresse. Quelqu'un se soucie-t-il vraiment d'elle ? Ses parents, elle n'y pense même pas. Et puis, elle n'a pas d'amis. Ce sont toutes des groupies qui ne restent avec elle que pour son argent. Elle avait deux meilleures amies. Mais une est décédée et l'autre est en couple maintenant. D'ailleurs, c'est une couple qu'Isabella a formé. Elle ne l'aurait jamais fait si elle avait su qu'elle se retrouverait seule comme ça.

C'est elle qui a présenté son frère Emmett à Rosalie. Elle n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences. Elle ne voit plus son amie qu'à l'Université. Son frère ne lui accorde plus aucune importance comme si elle était un fantôme, trop accaparé par son couple. Ses parents auraient du l'appeler Cupidon, pas Isabella.

Elle se sent seule. Son sourire se veut sincère alors quand réalité il est faux, modelé pour faire illusion d'un vrai.

Jasper s'approche alors d'elle.

\- **Pourquoi es-tu si triste ?  
**  
Isabella le regarde surprise. Comment peut-il savoir ce qu'elle ressent ? Elle ne l'a jamais dit à personne. Elle n'a jamais laissé ses émotions déborder. Sauf peut être aujourd'hui alors qu'elle est plongée dans ses pensée.  
Sinon, elle veut se montrer forte alors que c'est tout le contraire. Elle est faible et elle aurait bien besoin de quelqu'un qui la comprend. Mais elle ne peut faire confiance à personne. Et surtout pas à lui.

Jeune femme fragile dans son palais de cristal.

Elle ne répond pas à Jasper.

\- **Je suis un très bon observateur. Et je pense que tu ne tiendras pas longtemps avant de craquer et de parler.  
**  
\- **Je n'en ai strictement rien à faire de ce que tu penses Jasper.  
**  
Le dit Jasper sourit à sa remarque mais ne réplique pas, disant seulement.

\- **A****ujourd'hui, quand tu regardes en face ton monde, je suis le seul à encore t'accorder de l'attention.  
**  
\- **C'est à mon corps que tu voues cette attention.  
**  
Nouveau sourire alors que Isabella admet intérieurement qu'il a raison. Il est le seul à lui trouver de l'importance. Avec lui, elle se dit qu'elle ne sert pas à rien. Même si elle sait que cette relation finira bien un jour. Et alors, elle n'y survivrait pas. Elle n'arriverait plus à vivre sans lui. Mais elle continue pourtant de se mentir.

\- **Et, je ne suis pas seule !** Rage-t-elle.

\- **Ah oui ?  
**  
Jasper le regarde avec une lueur moqueuse dans les yeux. Elle sait très bien qu'il n'est pas dupe. Mais elle ne peut pas se l'avouer et encore moins lui avouer, à lui.

\- **Je te déteste,** elle déclare.

\- **Serait-ce un aveu ?  
****  
**Isabella inspire fortement. Elle a tellement envie de se confesser.

\- **Je ne suis pas seule !  
****  
**\- **Pourquoi mens-tu ?  
****  
**Isabella veut qu'il se taise. Elle sent la colère monter en elle. Cette conversation ne rime à rien. Elle ne lâchera pas. Elle ne veut pas parler d'elle.

\- **J'ai des amis et ma famille.  
**  
\- **T'es amis ?** Rit Jasper. **Tu parles de tes groupies jalouses qui n'en veulent qu'à l'argent de ton père ou de celle qui t'a lâchement abandonnée pour ton frère.  
**  
Isabella le foudroie du regard.

\- **Tes yeux parlent pour toi.  
**  
\- **La ferme,** marmonne la jeune femme.

\- **Et puis ta famille, n'en parlons même pas. Entre ton frère qui ne te parle plus…  
**  
\- **Ne continue pas,** l'avertit-elle.

Il ne l'écoute pas bien sûr. Il cherche à lui faire dire tout ce qu'elle a sur le cœur. Elle est prête à céder mais elle continue pourtant de résister alors que ça lui ferait tellement du bien de parler et surtout à lui. Mais il lui ferait tellement de mal.

\- **Et tes parents, cela fait longtemps qu'ils ne se préoccupent plus de toi. D'ailleurs, ce sont-ils déjà préoccupés de toi ?  
**  
Le bruit d'une gifle résonne dans l'appartement.

\- **Je t'interdis de me parler de ça,** réplique Isabella. **Cela ne te concerne en aucun cas. Et sache que je suis contente de voir ma meilleure amie et mon frère, heureux.  
****  
**\- **Arrête de faire semblant Isabella ! On sait tous les deux que c'est faux.  
****  
**Et malheureusement il a raison. Cependant il est le seul à s'en rendre compte, bien que ce soit déjà trop.

\- **Mais sinon, c'était gentil de ta part de les mettre ensemble. Quel ange fais-tu...** Ironise-t-il.

Jeune femme misérable dans son palais de verre.

Isabella ne veut plus l'écouter et le fuit alors. Elle se dirige vers la salle de bain avec l'intention de s'éloigner le plus possible de Jasper, aux paroles pourtant si vraies. Elle se voile la face. Elle se ment. Et malheureusement, Jasper le sait. Il sait aussi très bien qu'il lui suffit de la regarder dans les yeux pour y voir le mensonge. Les yeux chocolat de la brune sont une fenêtre sur son âme. Une porte ouverte...

Isabella claque la porte de la salle de bain avec violence avant de s'adosser à celle-ci et de se laisser glisser lentement au sol.  
Elle veut pleurer mais elle ne le fera pas. Ou alors serait-ce de rage ! Comment peut-il autant la connaître ? Isabella laisse-elle transparaître autant ses sentiments quand elle est avec lui ? Pourtant lorsqu'ils se retrouvent ensemble, elle ne pense pas vraiment à ses problèmes, à sa famille, à sa solitude. Dans ces moments d'égarement, elle ne pense qu'au corps de Jasper et au plaisir qu'il lui procure. Le monde autour d'elle, d'eux, n'a alors plus aucune importance.

Elle retire la chemise de Jasper et la jette au sol avant de rentrer dans la douche. L'eau chaude, brûlante même, commence à couler sur son corps. La vapeur d'eau embrume la pièce.

Elle n'a aucune gêne à se doucher chez Jasper. Parfois, elle fait même à manger. Elle se déplace dans l'appartement comme bon lui semble. D'ailleurs, Jasper rejoint souvent Isabella sous la douche. Bien sûr, celle-ci ne s'en est jamais plainte. Elle aime le rapport physique qu'elle entretient avec le jeune homme. Alors pourquoi arrêter ?  
Elle va même jusqu'à lui piquer son gel douche. Car elle vient souvent ici à l'improviste et ne pense pas à faire son sac, ni à emmener ce qui lui est nécessaire. La plupart du temps, elle prend juste une veste, son sac à main et sa **voiture**. Dans ces épisodes là, elle ne pense qu'à oublier un coup de blues, la culpabilité qui la ronge, sa vie tout simplement. Elle ne veut qu'une chose, croire qu'elle peut échapper à la réalité pendant quelques heures.

Et Jasper ne tarde pas à la rejoindre. Cependant, elle n'est pas d'humeur. Elle ne veut pas se laisser faire. Pas alors qu'elle est sur le point de craquer et de se confesser au jeune homme. Cependant, sera-t-elle capable de résister à la **tentation** ?

\- **Dégage Jasper.  
**  
Ce dernier secoue la tête et un petit sourire triomphant vient s'installer sur son visage. Il enlace Isabella en lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il n'a pas l'intention de partir. La belle brune le repousse.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans ce que je t'ai dit ?  
**  
Jasper en fait exprès. Il adore la voir en colère. Il aime la pousser hors de ses retranchements.

\- **Tous les deux, on sait très bien que tu aimes m'avoir près de toi,** susurre-t-il à son oreille.

Isabella émet une sorte de grognement tout en essayant de s'échapper des bras de Jasper, parce qu'il a bien raison. La jeune femme le désire plus que tout, surtout quand il a son corps collé contre le sien. Jasper resserre son étreinte et Isabella commence à se détendre. Elle sent à nouveau la chaleur monter dans tout son corps et ce n'est pas grâce à l'eau chaude. Putain qu'elle est faible ! Et Jasper le sait.

\- **Tu es incapable de me résister.  
**  
C'est une douche froide pour Isabella alors que l'eau si brûlante continue de ruisseler sur son corps. Elle se retourne pour faire face au blond. Celui-ci aborde un large sourire et ses yeux brillent de fierté.

\- **Personne n'est capable de m'atteindre.  
**  
\- **En es-tu sûre ?  
**  
Les mains de Jasper se remettent à se balader sur son corps alors qu'elle ferme les yeux. Elle se mord la lèvre pour qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche. Elle doit la fermer. Car s'il y a bien une personne qui peut l'atteindre, c'est le jeune homme. Mais Jasper n'aura que son corps, elle ne lui accordera rien d'autre, enfin pour l'instant.

Jeune fille faible dans son palais d'argent.

\- **Tes gestes parlent pour toi.  
**  
De nouveau, il a raison, Jasper frissonne à son toucher. Elle se recule brusquement mais non sans mal.

**Never wanted to feel**  
**Never wanted you to steal my heart**  
**Never wanted you to know**  
**Never wanted to show I'm weak**

Isabella se détache complètement du jeune homme. Elle ne veut plus ressentir cela. Elle est **écorchée** vive par la vie et c'est en parti à cause de Jasper. Isabella le déteste mais en même temps, elle ne peut pas lui résister. Elle est attirée par lui, fascinée même. Et elle ne devrait pas avoir cette **fascination** pour lui.

**I'm falling all over myself**  
**Trying to be someone else**  
**I wish you wouldn't dare to walk me home**  
**So I wouldn't have to feel alone.**

Isabella soupire avant de sortir de la douche et de s'enrouler dans une serviette de coton d'un blanc immaculé. Elle sort rapidement de la salle de bain. Elle ne veut plus le voir, plus l'entendre. Elle se dirige vers la chambre et cherche ses vêtements éparpillés avant de les renfiler. Puis, elle sort de la chambre.

La brune ouvre la grande baie vitrée du salon. Elle doit faire un point. A quoi se résume sa vie ? Elle est un être froid qui n'arrive plus à aimer la vie. Et beaucoup la déteste parce qu'elle profite de l'argent de son père. La belle passe une main dans ses longs cheveux soyeux et trempés qui gouttent sur le sol de l'appartement. Elle adore cette vue magique qu'elle a sur New York. L'appartement de Jasper surplombe toute la ville et Isabella a l'impression d'être une Reine.  
Elle observe la ville de New York, les habitants de la grosse **pomme** et les passants qui se pressent dans cette **jungle**, à travers les vitres de verre. Elle trouve cette ville jolie, à son image. Pleine d'énergie mais remplie de mystère. Aussi dangereuse que démesurée. Isabella est comme ça aussi. Fille de riche. Fifille à Papa qui profite de l'argent.

**Always wanted to be**  
**Always wanted you to see my heart**  
**Always wanted your love**  
**Always wanted but never was**

\- **Tu vas attraper froid...  
**  
Isabella ne prend même pas le peine de se retourner vers Jasper.

\- **Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?  
**  
Jasper rit avant de venir se poster à côté de la jeune femme et de lui mettre sa veste sur les épaules. Isabella oublie pendant quelques instants sa colère et esquisse alors un sourire en le regardant.

\- **Je n'aimerais pas te voir malade,** lui dit-il.

\- **Tu me dis ça juste parce que tu ne pourrais plus profiter de mon corps.  
**  
Il hausse les épaules.

\- **Certes.**

La brune repose son regard sur la splendide vue.

\- **J'aimerais avoir une telle vue de ma maison, **se lament-t-elle.

\- **Tu vis dans un manoir qui a plus de cinquante pièces et tu te plains.**

Isabella soupire. Parfois, elle aimerait bien que ses parents soient des personnes normales, aux revenus modestes. Car c'est vrai, Isabella a tout ce qu'elle veut. Mais est-elle réellement heureuse ? Non, elle ne l'est pas. Ses parents ne se sont jamais intéressés à elle. Jusqu'à son entrée à l'Université, elle a passé toute sa scolarité dans des internats. Isabella est devenue froide aux fils des années. Ses parents ne se souciant pas d'elle et son grand frère de moins en moins. Et à vingt ans, elle se sent plus seule que jamais. Elle ne parle même plus à ses parents depuis qu'elle leur a appris qu'elle voulait travailler dans une maison d'édition, eux qui avaient toujours rêvé de la voir avocate, architecte ou même médecin. Mais Isabella déteste être le centre d'attention, n'aime pas les mathématiques et ne supporte pas la vue du sang. Donc, elle n'envisageait même pas d'exercer un de ces métiers. De plus, elle n'a plus d'ami. Une de ses meilleures amies ne s'intéressant plus à elle et l'autre étant décédée. Et elle en souffre énormément. Alice lui manque tellement. Cette petite fée éblouissait ses journées avant. Mais elle n'est plus là et les journées d'Isabella se sont ternies considérablement. Pour elle, la vie n'a plus de goût. Elle est fade, sans saveur et la jeune femme continue pourtant de la subir.

**I'm falling all over myself**  
**Trying to be someone else**  
**I wish you wouldn't dare to walk me home**  
**So I wouldn't have to feel alone.**

**I'm falling all over myself**  
**Dying to be someone else**  
**I wish you wouldn't dare to walk me home**  
**I don't wanna fight the world alone**

La jeune femme aurait voulu être quelqu'un d'autre. Elle aimerait avoir une famille aimante, avoir des amies qui se soucient vraiment d'elle. Elle rêve aussi d'un petit ami capable de l'aimer. Elle est pathétique.  
Elle s'était interdit de craquer. Mais apparemment l'heure est venue. Et une larme orpheline roule sur sa joue blanche.

\- **Le vernis qui recouvrait toutes tes plaies commence à s'écailler Isabella.**

\- **A cause de toi,** lui réplique-t-elle.

Il sourit, ironique.

\- **Vraiment ?**

Une deuxième larme roule sur sa joue. S'il n'avait pas existé, elle serait peut être plus heureuse. Certes, sa famille ne serait toujours pas celle qu'elle souhaite mais Alice serait toujours là.

\- **Tout est de ta faute !** Elle crie.

Jasper ne répond rien, se contentant de fixer New York.

\- **Elle est morte à cause de toi !**

\- **Isabella, tais-toi !**

Elle se fige et se tourne vers Jasper. La colère brille dans ses yeux. Elle sourit alors, ironique.

\- **Il n'y a que la vérité qui fait mal.**

Le visage de Jasper devient plus pâle que jamais et la colère déforme ses traits.

\- **Dégage Isabella,** crache-t-il.

Elle sourit alors. Jamais, elle n'avait encore réussi à l'atteindre. Elle n'avait jamais eu la force de lui dire ça mais aujourd'hui, elle l'a eu. Et elle voit les conséquences de ses mots sur Jasper. Tel un **séisme**, ils ont tout ébranlé chez le jeune homme. Pleins de sentiments défilent dans son regard. Culpabilité, tristesse, désespoir, haine et même amour. Isabella est choquée par le dernier. Qui peut-il aimer avec tant de force ? Il n'a aucune famille et il ne l'aime sûrement pas elle. Mais Alice. Non, c'est encore moins possible. Il a quitté Alice et elle est morte !  
La jeune femme ne quitte toujours pas les yeux de Jasper. Ses beaux yeux bleus.

\- **Isabella, va-t'en !**

Elle sursaute et arrête de le fixer. Et alors, pour une fois, elle obéit. Elle reprend ses clés, sa veste, son sac et quitte l'appartement mais entend néanmoins Jasper soupirer.

\- **Tu ne pourras jamais comprendre.  
**  
Isabella se fige quelques secondes avant de passer le pas de la porte, sans se retourner.

Les larmes commencent à couler dès qu'elle ferme la porte. La réalité la rattrape et la culpabilité revient la ronger. Elle ne devrait pas être ici. Elle ne devrait pas vouloir le revoir. Mais il est comme une drogue et elle a absolument besoin de lui. Seulement, aujourd'hui, c'est trop pour elle. C'était peut être la fois de trop. Les rapports qu'ils ont eus, les conversations, les disputes. Son esprit et son corps arrivent à saturation. Alors elle craque parce qu'elle ne peut faire que ça. Elle sait que ça va recommencer. Elle va revenir ici, pour Jasper car il lui est indispensable.

Elle tremble, tient à peine sur ses jambes et attend donc péniblement l'**ascenseur**.

Le manoir est bien sûr vide. Son frère doit être avec Rosalie et ses parents doivent dormir. Isabella soupire de soulagement. Personne ne la verra dans cet état. Personne ne la verra souffrir. Personne de la verra pleurer.

Jeune femme brisée dans son palais de marbre.

Isabella monte directement dans sa chambre. Elle enlève et jette ses vêtements dans un coin de sa chambre et s'étale sur le lit. La nuit est déjà bien entamée. Son réveil indique : 03h42. Et la jeune femme pleure toujours. Les larmes roulent sur ses joues et se perdent dans son cou puisqu'Isabella ne prend même pas la peine de les essuyer. Son regard tombe alors sur une **photo** qui est posée à côté de son réveil. Et les larmes coulent alors d'autant plus. Cette photo a été prise, il y a environ trois ans, lors de vacances en France. Trois jeunes femmes y sont représentées. Alice, Rosalie et Isabella. Le regard de la brune se fige sur Alice. Il prend le cadre dans ses mains.

\- **Je suis tellement désolée…**

La culpabilité qu'elle ressent va finir par la tuer. Elle s'en veut tellement. Elle devrait détester Jasper mais au fond d'elle, elle sait qu'il n'y arrive pas, car elle l'aime.

**Never told you before**  
**Never loved you more**

Elle a appris à l'aimer. Elle l'a connu grâce à Alice. C'était son petit ami, son fiancé même. Alice l'aimait inconditionnellement. Mais il l'a quitté. Sans aucune explication et Alice n'a pas survécu. Isabelle a vu sa petite fée se détruire et mourir doucement. Elle a hait Jasper de lui avoir enlevé Alice qui était la seule à la faire tenir debout. Sans elle, Isabella ne serait sûrement pas ici. Et cela fait un an qu'elle n'est plus là.  
La jeune femme aurait voulu continuer de détester Jasper. Mais elle n'y arrive plus. Elle ne l'a revu qu'il y a six mois mais leur relation lui est devenue essentielle, il lui est devenu vital. Mais elle a l'impression de trahir Alice.  
Cela fait déjà cinq mois que dure leur relation. Cinq mois que son amour se construit. Cinq mois qu'il l'a détruit lentement. L'amour a remplacé la haine au fils des jours.

**I'm falling all over myself**  
**Trying to be someone else**  
**I wish you wouldn't dare to walk me home**  
**So I wouldn't have to feel alone.**

**I'm falling all over myself**  
**Dying to be someone else**  
**I wish you wouldn't dare to walk me home**  
**I don't wanna fight the world alone**

Elle s'endort alors pour se réveiller en début d'après midi. Cependant, elle n'a pas très bien dormi. Isabella soupire avant de se lever. Elle aurait bien voulu rester au lit, on est samedi après tout mais elle attend un coup de téléphone important. D'ailleurs, elle vérifie son portable mais il n'y a aucun appel manqué. Elle descend donc dans la cuisine. Irina, une des cuisinières, s'y trouve.

\- **Miss Isabella, il y a des restes du repas de ce midi, si vous voulez,** lui sourit la domestique.

La brune secoue négativement la tête. Elle n'a pas très faim. Elle ouvre alors le frigo et en sort un unique **yaourt**. Irina l'arrête alors qu'elle s'apprête à sortir de la cuisine.

\- **Miss, vous ne mangez pas assez…**

Isabella hausse les épaules et repart vite dans sa chambre. Elle ne veut croiser personne et préfère être seule. Elle ne fait rien de sa journée et reste enfermée dans sa chambre. Elle attend anxieusement son appel. Et elle passe surtout son après-midi à penser à Jasper et à leur relation. Elle souffre de l'aimer mais encore plus d'être loin de lui. Elle apprend à lui pardonner même si la blessure causée par la mort d'Alice est encore douloureuse et bien présente. Mais elle ne peut plus résister. Elle abandonne.

**I don't wanna fight the world alone**  
**I don't wanna fight the world alone**  
**Alone**

Isabella sursaute en entendant la sonnerie de son téléphone portable. Elle attrape son portable et décroche.

\- **Allô ?**

\- **Bonjour Miss Swan, c'est…**

Dimanche passe, Lundi aussi et même Mardi. Isabella ne sort pas de chez du Manoir et ne va même pas à l'Université. Rosalie a appelé mais la brune n'a pas répondu. Emmett a voulu lui parler mais elle ne lui a pas ouvert sa porte. Le choc que lui a causé la nouvelle qu'elle a apprise est trop fort. Elle a du mal à s'en remettre. Elle pleure, elle gémit, elle sanglote. Elle pense beaucoup à Alice. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle est dans cet état. Elle l'a trahi, une fois de plus. Dans un accès de rage, elle attrape le cadre photo posé sur sa table de nuit et s'apprête à le balancer contre le mur quand quelqu'un toque. Elle se fige et se demande qui peut la déranger. C'est sûrement Irina que veut encore la convaincre de manger un peu. Elle soupire et jette le cadre sur le lit.

\- **Quoi ?**

\- **C'est Jasper.  
**  
Elle lâche un cri de surprise. Que fait-il là ? Et comment est-il entré ? Ses yeux se voilent alors. Elle va craquer et la solution à tous ses problèmes, se trouve derrière la porte.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?**

Sa voix est faible et elle n'est pas sûre que Jasper l'ait entendu.

\- **Isabella, ouvre, s'il te plait.  
**  
Elle arrête alors de penser à Alice, à sa culpabilité, à sa haine. Son corps entier tremble mais elle arrive quand même à ouvrir la porte. Jasper s'immobilise en voyant l'état de la jeune femme. Teint trop pâle, yeux rouges, cernes. Isabella n'est pas coiffée, pas maquillée. Elle porte un jogging et un débardeur. Elle est pieds nus. Elle est négligée par rapport à d'habitude et Jasper semble choqué par cet apparence. Il se rend alors vraiment compte que la brune n'est pas dans son état normal.

Il entre dans la chambre en fermant la porte. Isabella ne bouge pas, même quand il s'approche d'elle. Elle semble si fragile.

\- **Isabella, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

Les larmes roulent sur les joues de la jeune femme. Jasper ne l'a que rarement vu pleurer. Elle détourne la tête.

\- **Pourquoi tu es là ?** Demande alors Isabella.

\- **Tu ne répondais pas à mes appels,** lui répond-t-il.

\- **Ce n'est pas la première fois.  
**  
Il hausse les épaules et ne répond pas. Isabella remarque alors son trouble et se souvient alors de la phrase qu'il a prononcée avant qu'elle ne quitte l'appartement dans la nuit de vendredi.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par «** **Tu ne pourras jamais comprendre » ?**

Jasper se tend. Isabella ne comprend pas sa réaction. Le silence demeure pendant quelques minutes mais la patiente de la jeune femme a des limites. Elle essuie les dernières marques de larmes sur ses joues et demande d'une voix calme mais toujours fébrile.

\- **Jasper…**

\- **Tout est dit,** murmure-t-il.

Isabella fronce les sourcils. Elle ne comprend toujours pas et cela l'agace un peu.

\- **Explicite parce que je ne comprends pas.  
**  
Il soupire et plonge son regard dans le sien.

\- **Tu n'es pas prête à entendre tout ça.**

Isabella sait alors qu'il parle de sa rupture avec Alice et de tout ce qui a suivi. Mais, contrairement à ce qu'il pense, c'est le meilleur moment pour parler de ça.

\- **Est-ce à toi d'en décider ?** Elle lui demande.

Jasper l'interroge du regard mais elle n'ajoute rien de plus. C'est à lui de commencer, à lui de lui expliquer. Ils sont toujours debout, au milieu de la chambre d'Isabella mais aucun d'eux ne bougent. Ils retiennent presque leur respiration. Jasper inspire puis se lance.

\- **J'aimais Alice, vraiment. Une part de moi l'aimera sans doute toujours et je me sentirai toujours un peu coupable pour le mal que je lui ai fait, que je t'ai fait aussi. Je me sentirai toujours responsable de sa mort. Mais je ne peux plus continuer de faire semblant. J'ai appris à te connaître grâce à Alice et petit à petit, je…**

Jasper s'arrête et Isabella retient alors réellement sa respiration. Va-t-il vraiment lui avouer ce qu'elle pense ? Les mains du jeune homme tremblent et il baisse les yeux. Il se déplace alors jusqu'à la fenêtre mais Isabella ne cille pas. Elle reste dos à lui et attend qu'il finisse.

\- **C'est tellement dur de te parler. Tu adorais Alice, je l'aimais aussi et tu dois me détester. Mais Isabella, je suis amoureux de toi.**

Isabella manque de s'effondrer. S'était-elle attendue à une telle explication, une telle déclaration de la part de Jasper ? Jamais ! Le jeune homme ne se rend pas compte de la réaction d'Isabella et continue.

\- **Mais tu me détestes, tellement et je suis vraiment désolé pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait, même si je sais qu'aucune de mes paroles ne cicatrisera tes blessures.**

Isabella secoue la tête. Jasper a tord. Elle lui a pardonné et il est bien le seul qui peut l'aider à se reconstruire. Mais il ne la voit pas, toujours tourné vers la fenêtre.

**\- Et il y a quelques mois, quand je t'ai revu, j'ai craqué. Après tout le mal que je t'ai fait, je n'aurais jamais osé t'approcher mais je ne suis pas assez fort. Et maintenant, je ne peux plus me passer de ta présence. Tu m'aides à ne plus me sentir misérable, même si la culpabilité est un sentiment tenace.  
**  
\- **Tu n'es pas le seul qu'elle tient entre ses griffes,** ose enfin dire Isabella.

Jasper se retourne brutalement mais la jeune femme ne bouge pas, quant à elle et continue de fixer la porte de sa chambre.

\- **Tu as raison, je t'ai détesté pour me l'avoir tué mais plus maintenant.**

Elle se tourne doucement pour faire face à Jasper.

\- **Jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai toujours eu l'impression de trahir Alice mais je n'en peux plus te résister. Je t'ai pardonné depuis bien longtemps, même si je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant. Et il faut que j'arrête de me voiler la face, car je suis amoureuse de toi.  
**  
Isabella s'approche du jeune homme qui semble ébahi par les soudaines paroles de la brune. Jamais ils ne s'étaient parlés comme ça. Jamais, ils n'avaient évoqué leur relation. Mais quelque chose a changé, quelque chose dont Jasper n'est pas au courant.

\- **Et, grâce à toi, je ne serai plus jamais seule.  
**  
La jeune femme s'arrête à quelques centimètres du jeune homme et plonge son regard dans le sien. Chocolat versus azur.

\- **Car dans neuf mois, toi et moi, on sera trois.**

Isabella ne sais pas comment Jasper va réagir. Les deux jeunes gens n'ont jamais utilisé de **préservatifs** et Isabella prend la pilule. La jeune femme n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle serait enceinte si jeune. Mais elle est prête à assumer, comme elle est prête à tout endurer pour son amour pour Jasper. Mais lui ?  
Elle ne peut pas prévoir la réaction de Jasper face à cette r**évélation** et elle en a peur. Certes, elle assumera cet enfant, même si elle n'a que vingt ans mais y arrivera-t-elle sans Jasper. Celui-ci effleure alors, de sa main, une des joues d'Isabella. Le geste est plein de douceur et de tendresse. Il esquisse un sourire et cela la rassure. Jasper n'est pas en colère et semble prendre agréablement bien la nouvelle. Elle sourit à son tour. Elle est heureuse à ce moment, plus qu'elle ne l'a jamais été.

Elle ferme alors les yeux et se concentre sur les sensations. La main de Jasper est toujours sur sa joue. Son corps est pressé contre le sien. Sa chaleur la réchauffe. Et sans qu'elle s'y attende, les lèvres de Jasper se posent sur les siennes. Aussi chaudes et douces que le reste de sa peau. Un baiser qui dure alors que leurs langues se touchent. L'autre main de Jasper vient se poser sur la taille de la brune alors qu'elle entoure le cou du jeune homme de ses bras, et ses mains viennent s'entremêler dans ses cheveux blonds. Baiser divin ! Il écarte sa bouche de celle d'Isabella et elle gémit de mécontentement. Jasper rit et elle sourit alors en ouvrant les yeux. Il l'enlace fortement et enfouit son nez dans la masse brune d'Isabella. Il inspire l'**odeur** de ses cheveux alors qu'elle savoure ce moment de calme. Il s'écarte légèrement d'elle et après une brève **hésitation**, recolle ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme.

Isabella se réveille doucement. Elle sourit en sentant les bras de Jasper autour de sa taille. Une de ses mains est même posée sur le ventre de la jeune femme qui est encore parfaitement plat. En même temps, Isabella ne se nourrit plus correctement depuis quelques semaines. Elle va devoir se réhabituer à manger convenablement pour son bien être et celui de l'enfant qu'elle porte. La brune a mis quelques jours à accepter le fait qu'elle est enceinte. Mais maintenant, elle est plus que comblée. La vie ne sera sûrement pas facile. Elle va devoir discuter avec Jasper de beaucoup de choses. Ils vont devoir repartir de zéro pour se reconstruire une vie et surtout pour que leur relation soit saine.  
Isabella se dégage des bras de Jasper délicatement, pour ne pas le réveiller. Il est beau, étendu dans son lit, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Isabella en sourit et sort doucement de la chambre pour aller prendre une douche qui lui sera bénéfique.

Après s'être douché, elle rejoint la cuisine où elle retrouve Jasper en compagnie d'Irina et d'une autre domestique, Heidi. Les deux femmes lui sourient. Elles connaissent toutes les deux Jasper mais elles ne se permettraient jamais de juger la brune. Elles ont préparé le petit déjeuné et pour une fois, depuis des jours, Isabella va en profiter. Elle s'installe à côté de Jasper qui lui prend la main. Les deux domestiques sourient, sourire qui s'agrandit quand elles voient Isabella croquer dans une petite brioche. Celle-ci remercie alors les deux femmes pour le petit déjeuné.

\- **De rien Miss, je suis contente que ça vous plaise,** rayonne Heidi.

\- **Et puis, de toute façon, on vous aurait obligé à manger quelque chose, **ajoute Irina.

\- **Vous n'êtes plus toute seule maintenant,** enchaîne Heidi.

Les yeux du jeune couple s'écarquillent de stupeur.

\- **Comment savez-vous ?** Demande Isabella.

Heidi tapote son nez en riant.

\- **On l'a senti,** commence-t-elle.

\- **Et puis, nous savons comment arracher ce genre d'information à un médecin, **finit Irina.** Et donc le votre, ne nous a pas résisté longtemps.**

Les deux femmes sortent alors en riant de la cuisine, laissant le jeune couple seul.  
Ils se sourient mutuellement et attaquent le fameux petit déjeuné que les deux femmes ont fait. Ils ne parlent pas mais le silence n'est pas pesant. Leurs yeux s'expriment bien assez. Pétillants, brillants de joie et d'amour, flamboyants. Isabella est heureuse mais surtout soulagée par la réaction de Jasper. Elle avait pensé qu'il allait la rejeter, lui dire qu'elle était naïve et stupide de croire qu'il l'aimait. Mais rien de tout ça ne s'est passé et la jeune femme a donc l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé. Envoler sa tristesse. Dissiper sa colère. Effacer sa solitude. Isabella se forge une nouvelle identité. Elle est plus solide, plus heureuse et mieux entourée. Elle s'est enfin rendue compte qu'elle a seulement besoin de Jasper et tant qu'il sera là, elle pourra de nouveau vivre comme avant la mort d'Alice même si cette partie de sa vie l'aura marqué à jamais.

\- **Isabella ?**

Elle interrompt ses pensées et remarque que Jasper la fixe, inquiet.

\- **Un problème ?**

Isabella lui sourit et secoue la tête.

\- **Absolument aucun.**

\- **Alors à quoi penses-tu ?**

\- **A notre futur.**

\- **Et comment le vois-tu ?**

Il lui demande.

\- **Enfin serein.**

Il acquiesce, souriant.

Le petit déjeuné se finit sans tension. Jasper laisse alors la brune seule quelques minutes et va se doucher. Isabella en profite pour aller chercher des vêtements de son frère pour Jasper. Et après que le jeune homme se soit habillé, Isabella les conduit dans une des trois vérandas du Manoir.

\- **Personne ne vient ici, on pourra parler tranquillement, sans nous soucier d'être interrompu.**

Ils s'installent sur le canapé. Isabella se calle contre Jasper qui resserre ses bras autour d'elle et qui ne peut s'empêcher de poser sa main sur le ventre de la jeune femme. Celle-ci sourit en voyant le geste inconscient de Jasper. Et elle apprécie réellement ça.

\- **Que vas-tu dire à ta famille ?**

Jasper, ou l'art de poser les questions qui fâchent. Isabella hausse les épaules.

\- **Ils n'ont pas à se mêler de ma vie et comme tu me l'as assez répété, ils ne se soucient même pas de moi.**

La brune baisse alors les yeux, honteuse. Elle n'a pas voulu être méchante mais elle ne perdra pas ses habitudes en un instant. Certes, elle aime le jeune homme mais elle est habituée à lui envoyer des piques et elle ne cessera pas brutalement. Jasper, lui, fronce les sourcils.

\- **Je suis désolé,** lui murmure-t-il en grimaçant.

Isabella dépose un baiser dans le cou de Jasper avant d'y caler sa tête.

\- **Je sais,** elle le rassure. **Et il va falloir que tu arrêtes de t'excuser.**

Elle n'a pas envie de penser au passé, elle n'a plus envie de vivre comme ça, dans tous ces sombres souvenirs. Jasper la recule pour l'étudier.

\- **Isabella…  
**  
\- **Arrête ! **Le coupe-t-elle. **Arrête de te reprocher pleins de choses qui n'appartiennent pas au présent. Concentre toi plutôt sur le futur, le notre.**

Isabella reprend sa position contre Jasper alors que celui-ci soupire mais finit par acquiescer. Ils restent quelques minutes dans cette position, Jasper caressant le ventre de la brune.

\- **J'ai une proposition à te faire,** dit alors Jasper en brisant le silence.

\- **Qui est ?** Demande Isabella en ne bougeant pas.

\- **Viens habiter avec moi.**

Isabella se redresse un peu. Jasper semble nerveux. Il fuit son regard. Et la brune ne peut lui résister car Jasper est tout ce qu'il lui faut.

\- **D'accord.**

L'étonnement prend alors place sur le visage de Jasper. S'attendait-il à ce qu'elle refuse ?

\- **Vraiment ?**

Isabella acquiesce, souriante.

\- **Mes parents sont des étrangers pour moi. Mon frère a sa propre vie. Et tu es tout ce que je veux. Alors, oui.**

Jasper sourit, rassuré et comblé. Il dépose donc ses lèvres sur celle de la brune.

Tout deux n'auront plus qu'à la remercier elle, Alice.

**FIN**

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé.  
****Bis**


End file.
